Gatomon: Reflections
by Leon1
Summary: Gatomon's thoughts on what's happened during the second season of Digimon. Please Read and Review.


Disclaimer: Don't own digimon

Rating: PG

Gatomon: Reflections on the events of the second season.

You can never escape the past.

That's something I learned the hard way. The night Venom Myotismon died, I thought I was finally free. Free from the pain of my past. 

I had found my best friend Kari, the one I had been destined to join ever since I had hatched from my digi-egg. I had friends, and even later I had found a DNA digivolving partner. But I guess all those years of feeling secure with myself made me forget to trust my instincts, which kept me alive when I was under Myotismon's control.

I guess maybe if I had trusted my instincts, I could have prevented this early on. I guess it all began when the digidestined were summoned to give up the power of their crests. The crest power was supposed to fill the digital world with peace and happiness, preventing evil digimon from ever returning again. The only drawback was that the digimon lost our powers to go to the Ultimate level. Gennai said we wouldn't be able to digivolve again until we naturally aged into Ultimate digimon. While I was sad, I was happy the sacrifice would keep evil digimon from ever returning, like the evil that robbed me of Wizardmon.

While Ken was on his rampage as the Digimon Emperor a few years later, I lost my tail ring, but gained a new way of digivolving, Armor digivolving. It felt great again to digivolve, plus Patamon and the new Digimon could Armor digivolve too! I wasn't to eager to start fighting again, but I did feel it was my duty to free innocent digimon from being controlled like I had been. The toughest thing was when I saw Wizardmon at the TV station, realizing that since he died in the real world he had became a ghost and was watching out for me. I guess it was good to say good bye to him one last time, yet it was painful to lose him again as his digital ghost form faded away without a host body. But it did give me some strength and bravery to when I needed to fight Kimeramon.

In hindsight, I guess defeating Ken and saving the digital world from the dark rings and control spires was pretty easy compared to when Arukenimon and Mummymon reared their ugly heads. I was shocked to see evil digimon, but we all later learned that they were artificially created like Kimeramon. They did cause a major pain by creating BlackWargreymon. However, I did gain the ability to DNA digivolve with Aquillamon to Silphymon to fight his control-spire made tushie. It was nothing like I had experienced before to become as one mind with another digimon. I was lucky to be parnered with such a nice digimon like Aquillamon, he was a real gentlemen about the whole thing.

It was a dream come true, though, when I got the power to become Angewomon again with the power of Azulongmon's digicore returned us old digimon with our power to go to ultimate for awhile. I didn't get to enjoy it very long, because after we were done rounding up digimon around the world, we had to give up our power again. The ruler of the dark world, Creepymon, had sent his henchmen Skullsatamon after us. We needed to give Paildramon's Mega, Imperialdramon, our powers so he could kill Skullsatamon by transforming from Dramon mode to Fighter mode. I didn't feel too bad, Creepymon's army was ruthless, and Creepymon was the ruler of that Dark World that kept haunting Kari, so I wanted him gone. The Dark World was where evil digimon could still exist, so we had no choice but kill his minions.

As Silphymon, I encountered a Ladydevimon who was holding a human bystander captive, threatening to kill him. Yolei leaped into the battle and saved the guy from Ladydevimon, but Ladydevimon leaped to kill her instead. Suddenly Aquillamon took control of our body as Silphymon and killed Ladydevimon instantley to save Yolei. I was shocked, especially since Aquillamon and Yolei believed in non-violence toward real digimon.

However, I was to busy focusing on the threat of Creepymon to pay much attention to Mummymon and Arukenimon's boss, Oikawa. I guess if I had, we would have been able to learn the secret this human villain was hiding. We knew he was creator of the digital world and became obsessed with going there after his best friend, Cody's Dad, died. We managed to trap him an alternate world after BlackWargreymon sacrificed himself to seal off the gate to the digital world. It was there when Oikawa, after bringing some children he kidnapped in their with him, started to break down and tried to stop himself from being evil. Suddenly a voice echoed, his inner demon fighting to control him. Then the truth was revealed. Oikawa was there the night Venom Myotismon died and the digital world appeared in the sky. He watched as me and my friends flew into the sky to go fight the Dark Masters. That's when the digital ghost of Myotismon took over his body!

I should have seen it coming. I felt the chill in my bones as Oikawa collapsed and the spirit of Myotismon formed into the evil digimon MaloMyotismon! And just like when he became a Mega last time, MaloMyotismon murdered his henchmen, Mummymon and Arukenimon. 

Now I stand ready to battle against my sworn enemy, once again back to haunt me. Even if it kills me, I will destroy him and end the pain of my past. 


End file.
